


A Little Closer

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master's annoying personality, Master's voice, Master's body, Master's presence... Chris wanted everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Closer

"I want you to drink all of me. Make me clean." Rayflo said quietly, his voice as loud as a whisper.

Chris was kneeling in front of him, his dim orbs unable to detach themselves from his master's face. The older vampire was simply gorgeous, dressed only with a white sheet hanging at his slender waist. Rayflo's pallid skin was hellishly tempting, inviting. The blond haired vampire finally began placing butterfly kisses all over his chest, his abs, sometimes licking them, sometimes slightly biting them.

Now, Chris couldn't see Rayflo's expression, but the light pants he could hear above him and the ostensible shifting of his master under his treatments told him long about the dark haired vampire's state.

"Ha… Ha… Ngh!" Rayflo gasped when Chris bit deeply at his haunch, right at the base of the thigh.

His "son's" fangs were digging hard inside him. Soon, blood was flooding out, mixing with the blood already staining his thighs and legs. Chris kept on staring lasciviously at the carmine trail drawing Rayflo's shapely forms. Leaning his head down, his tongue lapped the red streams, starting from his master's knees before slowly and sinfully going back to the creamy thighs.

His hands pulled the rudimentary clothing down, revealing Rayflo's glorious nakedness to Chris' gaze. No matter how many time he saw his master bare skin, the sight would always stir up an enraging hunger deep inside him, leave him in a state near dementia. He wanted to pin that body down, he wanted to dig his fangs deep in the soft and red flesh, to drink his master down until his sanity was back.

Even if the younger one did deny those animal instincts, even if he purposely chose to stay away from Rayflo to keep them silent, the craving would still come in waves. It kept on coming back, always, always. The vampire had no choice but coming back to his master.

But that time, things were different.

That time, the one who was in need for the other wasn't Chris, it was Rayflo. If the previous image of his master bathed in his own blood, torn and injured, hadn't been haunting him so much, that simple thought would have made him so happy…

"Ah… Wait… ! Chris!" Rayflo moaned breathlessly when Chris came to lick at his groin, his hands pushing Chris' head away. "Where are you heading like this?"

"You told me to make you clean." Chris answered imperturbably – an apparent detachment, though. "You have blood here, too… So I'm cleaning it."

"This isn't what I… Aan!... What I meant…!"

Chris used his hands to make Rayflo stop moving his hips. The urge to push the dark haired vampire down on the bed and to feast passionately on him was taunting, but, somewhat, that night, Chris felt that he had to show more restraint.

Rayflo, his Master, the vampire who long ago saved him twice from death… At that point, that wasn't only gratitude Chris felt toward him. If one had to put a word on it, then the closest one would be 'adoration'. Otherwise, how to describe it? In spite of everything, in spite of the pain, of the deception, of the loss, Chris could do nothing but adore his master.

'Master's annoying personality, Master's voice, Master's body, Master's presence… Everything.'

If only he could voice his feelings out loud…

"Master…" He whispered, face flushed, his teary eyes looking at Rayflo like a penitent looking at his God.

Although his next actions were quite contradicting this peculiar faith.

His stare veiled with a shroud of yearning, the blond haired vampire took hold of the dark haired one's manhood, then started stroking it gently.

"Mnh! Chris… Wait!... Wait a min-"

Chris wasn't listening. He continued pumping his master's slowly hardening shaft, his gaze still fastened on Rayflo's face, focusing on the vampire's slightest change of expression. Playing with the slit, fondling on the stiff length, in the same time kissing his master's hands, but attention still completely directed to Rayflo's features, already torn with pleasure...

Chris sighed. That face Rayflo was making suited him more than the melancholic air he had when Chris came in the room.

More. He wanted to do more for him, he wanted to see more from him.

Darting his tongue out, he lapped Rayflo's hot, engorged flesh, eliciting a lustful whimper from the latter.

"Aa… Ah! Chris!" The older vampire shut his eyes close.

Chris's tongue traced leisurely on a swollen vein, going from the base of the cock to the mushroom head. He kissed it. Rayflo shivered and opened his eyes.

"You don't have to… do that.." He muttered under his unsteady breath.

Chris didn't reply, and instead carried on his delightful licking and kissing. When he finally sucked up his master's molten member, Rayflo lost it. He arched his back, thrust forward and gripped hard at Chris' soft locks. The younger vampire had to immobilize him with both hands to make him stay still.

He had never perform blowjob before, so he was unsure of what to do to make his master feel good. But, listening to Rayflo's whining growing louder, he assumed he was doing it fine. Chris lowered his head, taking, little by little, more of his master in his mouth, and stopped when he felt the hardness hitting the back of his throat.

"Ch- Chris!..."

The dark haired vampire's body was about to burst. Was that really his innocent little Cherry? That day, he had to carve it in the stone: the day Chris finally sucked him up. Of course, on condition that he still could remember to do so once everything was over.

The blond was bobbing his head up and down, up and down. It was obvious he had never done it before. His movements were slow and unsure, and his breathing ragged and unsteady against his skin.

However, Rayflo was glad. It wasn't everyday he could get Cherry doing that, and, more importantly, on his own initiative. Maybe the younger vampire was, at last, starting to accept him openheartedly. It was all right if Chris couldn't say it out loud. He'd wait patiently, as he always did.

Suddenly, he started. Chris' cold hands were rubbing on his ass, his mouth still busy with the arousal inside. Was he aware of what he was doing? Rayflo pondered. He soon got the answer.

A finger, coated with his own blood, was teasing his hole, making circling movements around it, asking for entrance. With a little effort, it entered him.

"Ngh!... Ha… Wha-… what are you…"

The vampire couldn't finish his sentence as a second finger joined the first one. They began to brush his inner walls, rubbing them and stretching him open. That, all together with Chris' moist cavern trapping his shaft, was wonderful. The hard fingers were hitting a deep and weak spot in him, making his mind going wild. The incessant pounding made Rayflo abandoning himself in pleasure and want, his moan no longer hushed. Chris would accompany his sucking with a thrust of his fingers, sucking and thrusting in a maddening, imperfect harmony.

He was near… so near…

"Chris… I'm coming… I'm coming… Aa-anh!" Rayflo screamed out in blissful agony after a particularly strong shoving of the blond vampire's fingers. Chris felt his hot seed spilling in his mouth, filling it. He saw his master's face at the last moment of his ecstasy. It looked just like an apparition: never once, even in his darkest phantasms, he would have pictured such a beautiful vision.

Chris tried to gulp down his master's release, only to end up choking and coughing. Still, he had been fast enough to catch Rayflo when the latter nearly collapsed on the ground, his legs no more able to support his weight. The older male landed heavily on the younger one's chest, and stayed like that, face hidden and arms encircling Chris' waist.

"Master! Are you all right?" He asked, anxious.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, Cherry…"

Chris said nothing about the nickname. Instead, he passed his hand through Rayflo's curly, long dark hair.

"Are you… sure?"

Rayflo raised up and smiled, in the most natural way, as if there was nothing to worry about anymore, as if they were the only ones left in the world. He then took the glasses Chris let fall on the ground and placed them on said man's nose.

"I'm fine, Chris." He pinched his cheek. "Really."


End file.
